


Fanmix inspired by "Supernumerary" by Shopfront

by karrenia_rune



Category: Sanctuary (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: for the 2018 WIP Big Bang





	Fanmix inspired by "Supernumerary" by Shopfront

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Supernumerary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364737) by [shopfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/pseuds/shopfront). 



1\. Days of Wonder-the Wallflowers  
_Days of wonder spent_  
By a rainbow made of stars  
Under seven different shades of grey  
Spreading out across the arc  
Standing by the wall  
Out there killing time  
Now this may not leave a mark on me  
But I sure as hell was there 

2\. Souls Shine-Beth Hart  
_Let your soul shine_  
It's better than sunshine  
It's better than moonshine  
Damn sure better than rain  
And if the people don't mind  
We all feel this way sometimes  
You got to let your soul shine  
Shine through the break of day

3\. Falling or Flying-Grace Potter and the Nocturnals  
_Today won't feel so long_  
Cause on the 42nd night  
The room was dark but the stage was bright  
Are we falling or flying  
Are we falling or flying  
Are we living or dying  
Cause my friend this too shall pass  
So play every show like it's your last 

4\. The Blinding Light-Switchfoot  
_Blinding light, the blinding light_  
Yeah I've been waiting all my life  
To take me higher and higher  
Blinding light, you're the vision that gives me sight  
All the blinding light, take me higher and higher 

5\. Sattelite Call-Sarah Bareilles

 _You were all just perfect little satellites_  
Spinning round and round this broken earthly life  
This is so you'll know the sound  
Of someone who loves you from the ground  
Tonight you're not alone at all  
This is me sending out my satellite call  
This is so you'll know the sound  
Of someone who loves you from the ground  
Tonight you're not alone at all  
This is me sending out my satellite call 

6\. I Don't Want to Miss a Thing-Aerosmith

_I don't wanna miss one smile_  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing 

7\. Bonfire Heart-James Blunt  
_People like us—we don’t_  
Need that much, just some-  
One that starts,  
Starts the spark in our bonfire hearts  
Days like these lead to...  
Nights like this lead to  
Love like ours.  
You light the spark in my bonfire heart.  
People like us—we don’t  
Need that much, just some-  
One that starts,  
Starts the spark in our bonfire hearts 

8\. Kiss them for Me-Siouxsie and the Banshees  
__Nothing or no one__  
Will ever make me let you down  
Kiss them for me, I may be delayed  
Kiss them for me, I may find myself delayed  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh  
On the road to New Orleans  
A spray of stars hit the screen  
As the tenth impact shimmered  
The forbidden candles beamed, oh  
Kiss them for me, I may be delayed  
Kiss them for me, I may find myself delayed

_9\. Will You Still Love Me in the Morning-Melissa Ethridge_  
_Will you still love me anyway_  
Will you still need me when you're victorious  
Will you still want me when I've nothing to say  
Will you still love me anyway  >

_10\. Slide-the Goo Goo Dolls_  
  
I wanna wake up where you are  
I won't say anything at all  
So why don't you slide  
Ooh, slide  
And I'll do anythin' you ever dreamed to be complete  
Little pieces of the nothin' that fall  
Oh, May  
Put your arms around me  
What you feel is what you are  
And what you are is beautiful  
Oh, May  
Do you wanna get married Or run away? 

* * *


End file.
